goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 3rd Season premiered September 5, 2006 ended May 29, 2007 with 24 episodes. Episodes #Episode 1 (47): Meaning - September 5, 2006 Teleplay by: Lawrence Kaplow and David Shore, Story by: Russel Friend, Lawrence Kaplow, Garrett Lerner and David Shore, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 2 (48): Informed Consent - September 12, 2006 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Laura Innes #Episode 3 (49): Que Será Será - September 19, 2006 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 4 (50): Lines in the Sand - September 26, 2006 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Newton Thomas Sigel #Episode 5 (51): Fools for Love - October 31, 2006 Written by: Peter Blake, Directed by: David Platt #Episode 6 (52): Whac-a-Mole - November 7, 2006 Written by: Pamela Davis, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 7 (53): Son of Coma Guy - November 14, 2006 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Dan Attias #Episode 8 (54): Cane and Able - November 21, 2006 Teleplay by: Lawrence Kaplow and David Shore, Story by: Russel Friend, Lawrence Kaplow, Garrett Lerner and David Shore, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 9 (55): Finding Judas - November 28, 2006 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 10 (56): Merry Little Christmas - December 12, 2006 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Tony To #Episode 11 (57): Words and Deeds - January 23, 2007 Written by: Leonard Dick, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 12 (58): One Day, One Room - January 30, 2007 Written by: David Shore, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Episode 13 (59): Needle in a Haystack - February 13, 2007 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon #Episode 14 (60): Insensitive - February 20, 2007 Written by: Matthew V. Lewis, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 15 (61): Act Your Age - March 6, 2007 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 16 (62): Top Secret - March 13, 2007 Written by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 17 (63): Fetal Position - March 20, 2007 Written by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 18 (64): Airborne - March 27, 2007 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Elodie Keene #Episode 19 (65): Half-Wit - April 17, 2007 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Katie Jacobs #Episode 20 (66): House Training - April 24, 2007 Written by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Paul McCrane #Episode 21 (67): Family - May 1, 2007 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 22 (68): The Jerk - May 8, 2007 Written by: Leonard Dick, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Episode 23 (69): Resignation - May 15, 2007 Written by: Pamela Davis, Directed by: Martha Mitchell #Episode 24 (70): Human Error - May 29, 2007 Written by: Lawrence Kaplow and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Katie Jacobs Voice Talent *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Recurring *David Morse as Detective Michael Tritter *Stephanie Venditto as Nurse Brenda Previn *Kadeem Hardison as Lawyer Howard Gemeiner *Leighton Meester as Ali *Edward Edwards as Richard McNeil *Ron Perkins as Dr. Ron Simpson *Charles S. Dutton as Rodney Foreman Guest Stars Kathleen Quinlan, Carter Jenkins, Sheryl Lee, Skyler Gisondo, Joel Grey, Braeden Lemasters, Raviv Ullman, Jurnee Smollett, Mary Elizabeth Ellis, Pruitt Taylor Vince, John Larroquette, Patrick Fugit, Alan Rosenberg, Paula Cale, Meredith Eaton-Gilden, Tory Kittles, Meagan Good, Katheryn Winnick, Jake Richardson, Wendy Makkena, Mika Boorem, Dave Matthews, Kurtwood Smith, Marc Blucas, Anne Ramsay, Tyson Ritter, Jenny O'Hara, Meta Golding, Erich Anderson, Bailee Madison, Monique Gabriela Curnen, Jane Adams, Adina Porter, Lyndsy Fonseca, Piper Perabo, Nick Lane and Omar Avila DVD Boxset *The entire third season is aired July 27, 2007 along with The Simpsons Movie. *Number of Discs: 5 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki